Sept ans plus tôt
by Minto et Coolcat
Summary: Préquel de notre fic "Les nouveaux maraudeurs" Comment Harry Potter et Wendy Black se sont-ils rencontrés?... les résumés sont décidément une épreuve pour tous les auteurs...


Comme promis voilà la préquel de notre fic « Les nouveaux maraudeurs » qui finalement ne s'est pas trop fait attendre…

**Comme d'habitude le disclamer Harry Potter and co. ne nous appartiennent pas il sont la propriété privé de J K Rowling. Seules Artémis et Wendy ( ainsi que toute la famille d'Artémis ) sont a nous…**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Sept ans plus tôt…

Chapitre 1 : Une visite attendue.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur petite maison de campagne. Cette maison était la plus éloignée du village. C'était une belle petite maison qui se trouvait à la fois prés d'une prairie fleurie et d'une petite forêt. C'est dans cette même petite maison qu'habitait Artémis Black et sa fille de 8 ans, Wendy.

Cela faisait 7 ans maintenant qu'Artémis avait appris la mort de Lily et James, 7 ans qu'elle vivait avec sa fille à l'écart du monde. Et 7 ans que l'homme qu'elle aimait était à Askaban. Artémis n'avait jamais crut à sa culpabilité, mais elle était bien la seule. Depuis 7 ans, elle avait tourné le dos à la magie (ne s'en servant que très rarement). Elle se sentait trahie par cette magie et tout ce qu'elle impliquait, la mort de sa meilleure amie et de son mari, l'emprisonnement de son propre mari. Peu importe que Lord Voldemord ait été détruit, elle, elle avait tout perdu. Enfin presque. Il lui restait sa fille, et Remus.

Tout en préparant le repas, Artémis regardant Wendy qui jouait dans le salon. C'était comme si elle s'était regardée dans un miroir, un visage poupin avec quelques taches de rousseur, un sourire joyeux en permanence et de long cheveux bouclés auburn aux reflets roux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et faisait penser à une immense crinière. Seul leurs yeux était différents, bleu océan chez elle, ils étaient gris métallisé chez Wendy. Comme son père. Wendy avait d'ailleurs beaucoup du caractère de son père (se qui lui promettait pas mal d'ennuis). Elle était joyeuse et heureuse de vivre et surtout toujours prête à faire des bêtises. Heureusement comme sa mère, elle savait également être sérieuse quant il le fallait, et avait le « don » de cacher se qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle pouvait ainsi rester impassible devant une situation choquante.

Artémis mit son plat au four et programma la minuterie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ses cours d'étude des moldus lui aurait autant servit. Il est vrai que les ustensiles moldus étaient très utiles. Avant de les étudier à Poudlard et de rencontrer Lily, Artémis ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde moldu. Elle venait d'une grande famille de sorcier Irlandaise, les Noïrin et était arrivée en Angleterre pour sa 6ème année. Sa mère avait épousé un moldu et avait eu deux filles Artémis l'ainé était une sorcière comme sa mère mais sa sœur Sarah, elle, était aussi dénuée de pouvoir que son père. Mais elle ne s'en n'était jamais formalisée et vivait heureuse avec son mari et ses deux garçons.

Le mariage de Noreen, la mère d'Artémis, avait était mal vu par son frère, Colm, qui même s'il ne participait pas à la guerre était d'accord avec les idéaux de Voldemord, car les Noïrin était une famille de sang pur et que pour lui le mariage de Noreen allait compromettre. La question ne s'était jamais posée puisque jusqu'à présent aucun membre de la famille n'était tombé amoureux d'un ou d'une moldu. Et si aucun autre membre de la famille ne si était opposé, Colm et sa femme -qui venait d'une famille de sang purs Anglaise- avaient fortement protesté. Mais comme dans beaucoup de familles de sorciers Irlandaises, c'était les femmes décidaient des affaires de la famille. Et Colm avait abandonné et le mariage avait eu lieu. Malheureusement aujourd'hui Noreen était morte ainsi que presque tout le reste de la famille, hormis Artémis, Colm désormais veuf et quelques autres. Celui-ci avait récupéré le manoir familial et y accueillait non sans réticence sa nièce et sa fille chaque été.

Artémis poussa un soupir et regarda à nouveau Wendy. La fillette trépignait d'impatience, aujourd'hui Remus devait passer. Wendy avait toujours adoré Remus, elle le considérait comme son oncle. Elle bondit sur ses pieds quand on frappa à la porte :

-J'vais ouvrir !

Artémis sortit assiettes, couverts, et serviettes et mit la table, alors que Remus entrait dans la cuisine :

-Bonjour, dit-il portant dans ses bras une Wendy qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Bonjour, répondit Artémis en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Remus étant cependant plus grand qu'elle, elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa joue. Elle lui proposa ensuite une chaise.

Wendy sauta de ses bras, mais uniquement pour mieux s'assoir sur ses genoux, une fois qu'il fut assis. Tandis qu'Artémis s'afférait, le lycanthrope regarda Wendy en souriant. Il était toujours surprit qu'elle n'eu pas peur de lui. En effet, un an auparavant Artémis avait révélé la vraie nature de Remus à sa fille. Wendy l'avait regardé avec des yeux rond et avait répondu « Ah bon ? Et ça change quoi ? » Artémis, décontenancée, avait répondu : « Rien. » . Décidément, cette gamine n'a peur de rien, avait pensé Artémis.

POV Wendy

Tout en discutant, ils étaient passés à table. Wendy, elle s'ennuyait, leurs discutions de grands ne l'intéressait pas et profitait qu'ils soient trop occupés à discuter pour jouer avec son chaton. Il était vraiment mignon son chaton, il était tout noir avec juste le museau et les pattes de devant blanches. Et puis elle était impatiente que le dessert arrive, sa maman avait fait un gâteau – sa maman faisait des les meilleurs gâteaux du monde -, elle se demandait aussi si Remus allait rester pour qu'il puisse jouer avec elle cette après-midi. De temps en temps, des bouts de conversation lui parvenaient elle entendait parler de « ministère », d'un monsieur qui s'appelait « Fudge » qui était selon sa mère un incompétent sans espoir de guérison. Et puis elle entendit un nom qui lui disait quelque chose : Harry. Sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé quand elle était petite et du coup elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle laissa son chaton-mignon de coté pour se concentrer sur ce que disait Remus.

- …des problèmes avec Harry.

- Comment ça ? Je croyais que chez les Dursleys il était plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs ?

-Tu as mit le doigt dessus : les Dursleys… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais c'est suffisamment grave pour que Dumbledore s'en mêle. Il envisage d'emmener Harry quelques jours à Poudlard puisque les vacances d'avril commencent demain. Le temps qu'Harry se remette et de remettre la tête des Dursleys à l'endroit et tant pis si Harry apprend l'existence du monde des sorciers avant que son oncle et sa tante lui en ait parlé. Sa sécurité avant tout.

- C'est à ce point là ? Les Dursleys ont vraiment dû dépasser les bornes pour que Dumbledore prenne de telles mesures. Et heureusement qu'il s'en charge avant que quiconque d'autre ait été au courant. Tu imagine, ça ferait la une des journaux : Harry Potter, le survivant, maltraité. Il n'y a qu'a Poudlard qu'il serait plus en sécurité que chez lui.

- Oui, cet imbécile de ministre serait capable de le placer dans une famille sans plus de protection. Et je te parie que les Malefoys se seraient tout de suite proposés comme famille d'accueil…

- Que lui est-il arrivé, en fait ?

- Aucune idée, Dumbledore ne veut rien me dire…

- Il a sans doute peur que ton calme légendaire se brise en petit morceaux, fit Artémis avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas si inébranlable que ça, surtout s'il s'agit du fils de James et Lily.

Wendy se souvenait à présent Harry était le fils des meilleurs amis de ses parents et de Remus. Et en plus il avait le même âge qu'elle. Soudain un sentiment d'injustice monta en elle :

-Hé pourquoi Harry, il a le droit d'aller a Poudlard et pas moi ! On a le même âge !!! Intervint-elle.

Les deux adultes la regardèrent surpris puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Maieuh… arrêtez de rire !!! Et puis quand est-ce-que je pourrais le voir moi Harry ? fit Wendy boudeuse.

Le sourire d'Artémis diminua un peu et répondit d'un air désolée :

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais ça m'étonnerai que tu le rencontre avant que tu rentre à Poudlard à tes 11 ans…

- Quoi ? Tout ça à attendre ? Pfffff… fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Remus, lui, se demandait de se qui allait résulter de la rencontre des enfants de James et Sirius si Harry ressemblait autant à James que Wendy à Sirius… Cela promettrait des années agitées à Poudlard. Remus compatissait au sort de leurs futurs enseignants.

La fin du repas arriva –le gâteau était super bon- Wendy avait hâte de pouvoir aller jouer avec Remus mais le lycanthrope jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et se leva. Wendy se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Je vais devoir y aller, fit Remus. Wendy s'affaissa sur sa chaise, déçue. Je vais aller voir si je ne peux pas tirer quelques infos sur Harry à Dumbledore.

« Bon, ok » pensa Wendy. « C'est une bonne excuse… »

Les adultes se dirigèrent vers la porte et aussitôt la fillette sauta de sa chaise, partit à la poursuite du loup-garou et lui sauta dans les bras avant qu'il n'ait put toucher la poignée de la porte. En guise d'au revoir elle lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue. Remus sourit, amusé. Il fit un tour sur lui-même avec la fillette dans les bras et la déposa à terre. Au moment de passer la porte il se retourna :

- Au fait Artémis, j'ai oublié de te dire, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait passer te voir ce soir, pour te parler d'un certain Pro… euh …Pri …un membre de ta famille.

-Proinsias ? fit Artémis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ca doit être ça… Quelle idée d'avoir un nom si compliqué…

-C'est irlandais…répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Mouais… bon, je repasse te voir dès que j'ai des nouvelles d'Harry.

Il avança de quelques pas, leur fit un signe de la main et transplana.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Artémis Black…

**Et voilà… Enfin quelques réponses a vos interrogations…**

**Alors, verdict ? ( = reviews…)**


End file.
